Long Way To Happy
by CourtneyLyynn
Summary: Gabriella did the unselfish thing & let go of the one person who loved her now she's left alone. But can Troy help her get back to life & love again or is she stuck on the same path her brother went down? Previously named A Broken Hearted Girl *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

No tear to shed, no sadness in my eyes, no pain on my face. I know what they all must be thinking; she heartless, she doesn't even care that tragedy has hit her family. But they're only spectators, knowing only what they see or are told, which turns out isn't much. My mother; she plays the grieving mother well in front of everyone, if only they knew what was really going on in her head.

With no emotion on my face I'm forced to be in a room full of people here to pay their respects to my brother. The whispers surround me, people all have there opinions, they think he lost it, and others think it was drugs. None guessed right, only I knew what went on in his head when he pulled the trigger. Only me, my mother, and a few doctors knew he'd tried before, I wasn't going to make the same mistake the second time around.

Everyone deserves to be happy, even if it means giving them up. So I did what I had to do. He sat me down, explained everything, took off his sweater draping it over my shoulders "To mask the smell that was to come." He said. Me needing to make the situation lighter; if it were possible had to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Make sure it's on the white rug, at least then I have some amusement." He forced a tight smile, kissed me on the forehead, told me he loved me no matter what, and then walked into the living room.

I wanted to move but I couldn't I just sat there on top of the dinning room table listening to the silent house waiting for the noise to come. BAM, there it was and oddly enough I smile was brought to my face, hopping off the table I slowly creped into the living room, almost scared of what I was going to see. Dead aim; there he laid with a matching smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

The next few hours were a blur, 911, officer asking questions, my mother angry about her precious rug being ruined, missing the fact that he son killed his self, missing even more that she caused the whole problem, and me sitting alone in the empty house to realize that I'm still stuck in the hell hole I call home.

I wanted to be sad, I wanted to cry, I wanted even more to pick up the gun and shoot my mother. But something inside of me stopped all of these things from happening. How could I be sad that my brother was happy? How could I cry when he was smiling? How could I pull the trigger on someone who wasn't worth the effort?

Word spreads fast and in the morning everyone knows. I go back to school as if it were any other day, drawing everyone to stare at me, wondering how I could function with this happening, part of me realizes that all of this leads to me being now an only child; another part pushes the thoughts away and into a box with a lock.

"Everything going to be okay." If I have to hear that sentence again then I'll have to kill them. Everything's never going to be okay, I did the most unselfish thing you could ask anyone to do, I let go of the one thing that kept me sane. I'm still here breathing and living with my mother; who wishes it where me that had killed my self. Maybe that would have been a good idea, and then she could have her perfect child back.

But that's impossible, so here I sit in a room full of people wondering how I'm going to survive? Wondering if I should have just continued to be selfish and tell me no. Asking myself if it's all worth it? Walking up to the open casket I look down, the smile is no longer there, on both of us. My mind verves again why did he have to be so selfish? Leaving me here to suffer, everyone's watching me now, seeing what I'm going to do, and for the first time in days there's emotion on my face. Anger, I stomp out of the room, and whispers start again, this time they match the thought in my head, how could h do this to his own twin sister?

The anger fades the more a drink, and before I know it, it's gone along with an entire bottle of vodka. If Josh can break his promise of always being there for me and I'm breaking my promise. Back to the blade, back to the one thing that's left to take away the pain. Blood drips down my arm, I don't bother to wipe it off. Two more cuts latter, I'm ready to sleep, everything's changed, or just gone back to the place they used to be, the place I know they should have always been.

The attention I'm getting has yet to go away, teachers saying work doesn't have to be done, sympathetic looks from students. But I push through it all and head to gym class. Sharpay's already there. My best friend who probably would understand most of what I'm going through, yet I haven't told her anything, but they say best friends know best.

"Gabriella, people care about you, I don't want you to do the same thing." I bluff and hope she doesn't call it.

"Hun, I'm fine. I'm not my brother; I have never had the same pressure put on me. Please you don't have to worry about me." She calls me on it, lifting up the sleeves on the shirt I'm wearing she reveals the truth.

"Then what is that?" I wonder how long she's known, and why she's never mentioned it? "You promised Josh you'd stop, do you know what he would say if he found out?" the hurt on her face should have made me break, promise her I'd stop, but it didn't. Maybe the bullet that struck Josh's heart also stopped mine to.

"Yeah he would tell me she's not worth hurt myself over, that I should stop caring, that our promise means everything. But he's not here and our promise means nothing because he broke his end of it. He promised me he would always be here for me." I'm now glad that everyone had left, leaving me and Sharpay to yell.

"But she's still not worth it, you know it yet you still cut." Sharpay wiped the falling tears.

"Your right I do know, and apparently I'm not worth her time anymore because she acts like I'm not here. But Josh is worth it, and he left me, I let him be happy for once and he not once thought about what would happen to me." Tear now falling from my eyes too.

"Ella." Sharpay reached over to hug me.

"Girls your both late and you're sitting in here hanging out, not a good first impression for your new teacher." The conversation ended there, wiping the tear and walking out the gym like nothing happened.

Mr. Bolton is our new teacher and the new basketball coach, we were told we weren't going to be doing much today, just him figuring out were we were at. Turns out he also has a son Troy; typical pretty boy blondish brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, and a killer body, which made all the girls head over heels for him. I could care less; there was nothing special about him. We got paired up for the fitness testing.

"Hey, I'm Troy; Troy Bolton." He pulls out a smile.

"You know if I were you I wouldn't mention your last name if the first sentence you say to people, they may think that you like the fact that your father works here." I leave it at that, hoping that he catches on, but apparently he didn't.

"What no welcome to East High, or what's up? How about a name I gave you mines?" he said following me to where our mat was.

"Troy you know my name, it was said when you were told I was going to be your partner. I would have welcomed you to East High, but I don't know why you would be happy to be here, its just high school, and as for what's up, I really don't care. You're my partner so I have to deal with you for at least the next 75 minutes, so by helping me you could just shut up."

"Okay got it, you're not like other girls, or you're not a morning person." Troy pondered to him self.

"It's two words and six letter, it's not that hard to understand. So why are you having such a hard time keeping your mouth shut. But your right I'm not like everyone else, you have no effect on me what so ever, plus I'm not a morning person." I said finishing my sit ups.

"Got it." No other words came out of his mouth for the rest of the time leaving me to try and sort out all my thoughts.

The class ended quickly and I rushed to the change room hoping that Sharpay would be distracted and not bring up our previous conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Your so lucky Ella, he so hot, so what did you find out? Sharpay freaked out.

"His name is Troy Bolton, so I know the same you do, exciting isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"You mean you guys didn't talk at all?"

"Nope, wasn't in the mood, but you know, he is, so why don't you go talk to him." I went back to doing my hair.

The first half of the day was uneventful, the girls whispered about Troy, giggling when ever he walked by, and the guys talked crapped, mad that the attention wasn't on them. I was just happy that the attention wasn't completely on me any more. Lunch time came around and I got a yogurt, the only thing I think I can keep down right now, and sat at our usual table waiting for Sharpay to arrive. Surly enough she does and she followed my advice. Troy's with her and their laughing at something. "Hey Ella you remember Troy right." Sharpay said taking a seat next to me motioning for Troy to take the other one.

"Yea how could I not, everyone talking about him." Sarcasm still laced in my voice.

"So I'm going to get something to eat, and you too can talk since someone didn't want to this morning." Sharpay said getting up from the table.

I was all prepared to sit in silence till Sharpay got back but off coarse Troy had to talk. "You know Gabriella; I don't get you, and people say that you haven't always been like this. So why now?"

"Been like what?" Anger boiled in my blood.

"Anti social, you don't talk much. Apparently normally you're the life of the party always happy."

"Maybe I was just tried of pretending to be like that, be how I'm meant to be like. No one but Sharpay knows the real me, and I'm done doing that. I don't have to always be happy or talk." Venting felt good. "I got to go, tell Shar I say bye." And I bolted.

I walked into the house after school, the police tape is gone, the new reporters too, and so is all evidence that my brother killed him self. The once white rug had been replace by a black one, she probably hoping a pull the same stunt and she won't have to buy a new rug. Maria the house keeper is in the kitchen cleaning, she tells me my mother has gone on vacation for a while, she needed a break from all the stress, its nothing new to me. So I go up to my room hoping for some sleep, but my mother left a surprise.

Boxes are everywhere, blocking me from getting to my room. I want to scream and so I do, Maria comes running. Stunned she carefully explains them in a broken Spanish accent "Your mother wanted to room empty, she says there's no need to keep the stuff around." Tears are running down my face and the only word that comes out of my mouth is 'no', and for the second time that day I bolt, running to the one place that can still make me happy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tear flow down my face, as I let out everything. Wishing to go back 10 years, make everything better again, and stop all the pain that I have now. Sitting here on the grass looking at the one place that used to make me happy, I can't help but cry harder. Nothing matters right now to me, and I don't know why. I stopped caring so I wouldn't get hurt, and I'm in more pain then I ever have been.

"You know I never took you as someone who would be all the way over here." Turning around, Troy's there. Why he cares I don't know, but I scares me.

"What now? Don't you think you bugged me enough today, or do you take great pleasure in annoying people?" he sites down, it's apparent that he has no plans on leaving any time soon.

"Why were you at school today?" And there's the million dollar question. I don't answer. "It's everywhere, everyone knows about it, and you show up to school the day after. Shouldn't you be grieving?"

"Troy were did you move from?" avoiding his questions at all costs.

"South Dakota. Why?"

"You're not from around here. You moved here and try to figure it all out, but it's not going to happen. I've never been an open book not even Sharpay know everything. Yet up sit here and try to read me. Your no better then everyone else, who know nothing," he gets under my skin no matter what he says. "If where to put on a smile right now, and every day after this would you believe me?"

"No, cause your not happy."

"They what does it matter if I'm not happy at home, where no one can see me, or at school were they can all have a show. I'm eventually going to have to face everyone so why no do it now, maybe then it'll stop being the main focus of every thing."

"You never answered my first question though." Troy said moving closer and wiping away my tears.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I close my eyes letting memories of the past invade my head. "My dad used to take me and my brother here when we were younger. He wanted to teach us how to play basketball. I don't know how many times we would come here, but I know I spent more time here then at home. Every time it gets too much I just come here."

"So why don't you just go home talk to your mom? You both are going through the same thing; wouldn't it make sense to help each other?" Snapping my head up from its place on Troy's shoulder the thought of letting him in; gone as reality sets in again.

"See like I said earlier you know nothing, you just proved it with your last sentence. Me and my mother aren't going through the same thing. I lost my brother and she lost the ability to brag about her perfect child. It's what you get for having a heart Troy you end up getting hurt, my mother doesn't have one, therefore she's able to change the blood stained carpet and pretend that it didn't happen." Getting up and walking away from him and my past tears gone and anger replaced them.

"Wait Gabriella I didn't mean to…" Troy said chasing after me.

"Look Troy I came here to be alone. I don't need you chasing after me all the time, Sharpay already does it enough. You're new and yes I'm sure that you'll fine out more about me from everyone around school, but I have no intent in letting you into my life. So why don't you just make it easier for the both of us and leave me alone." And with that I turned around and left.

Walking back into the house I found none other then Sharpay herself sitting on the stair waiting for me. "What now, can't anyone just leave me alone?"

"You ignored me all day; I just came over to see if you were okay. Then I saw all the boxes and I knew you couldn't be okay." Standing up she walked over to me pulling me into a hug. "I just want my best friend back, I want to be the one with the most messed up family, and I really want you to be happy again."

"It kind of sucks that after your dead all that is left of you is a bunch of crap that you surrounded your self with while you were alive. Or at least that's how it seems." Walking up to the first box and pulling out an old family picture. "I can barely remember when we were a happy family or a family at all."

"Are you really going to let her throw everything out?" Sharpay asked going through the boxes too.

"There's not a chance in hell that I'm letting that bitch take away what left of Josh." Saying my finally words on that subject for now I pushed the boxes toward my room.

After going through everything, shedding a few more tears, Sharpay and I sat on my bed a pint of ice cream each and Breakfast a Tiffany's playing on the T.V, not that we were walking it. Things almost felt like they were back to normal, as if nothing in the past days had happened, as long as I didn't think about it for too long. Then Sharpay had to bring up the one thing I wanted to go away that just wouldn't. "So you know Troy asked about you."

"What did you tell him?" Now I was worried that I was already an open book to him. "How much does he know?"

"Calm down Ella, it's like you have no faith in me or something."

"Shar; I've known you forever, and from that I've learnt that I can trust you with everything but a secret, unless it involves you. For all I know tonight he was just seeing how much he could get out of me before confessing to knowing everything already."

"Wait what, you say him tonight, were? Why? How? I couldn't even find you, and he walks in to your life for two seconds and already knows were to look."

"Yeah well I don't think that he was looking for me so much as stumbled upon me. I was at the basketball court, so that's what he was probably looking for, and he got a crying me. And he's not in my life as much as he's around it. I told him that I don't need someone else chasing me making sure I'm okay, that your job."

"But like what did you guys talk about I mean there had to be conversation." Sharpay pried for more information. "Did he help at all?"

"He wanted to know why someone like me would be all the way over there, so I told him and that's about it, reality set in and I realized that I just can't let him in that fast. I'm not getting hurt again."

"You know your going to end up worse then your mother if you keep doing this, when Josh died he knew that you loved him, he died with you there, yes it sucked for you, but he wasn't alone. I'm scared that your going to be alone, letting people in is hard, but what happens if Troy the one that can help you with everything. We all know that you need someone stable in your life and it's not me, I'm almost as bad as you." Looking down into her ice cream a single tear ran down her face as her voice broke. "I would never be able to do what you did for Shane, letting you go would kill me, I guess the family name has gotten to my head, I'm just too damn selfish." Tears rapidly down her face; I lean over and envelope her in a hug thing are really feeling like old time, me comforting her instead of the other way around.

"Shar I'm not going to kill my self, I would do that to you. I promise I'm not going anywhere, no leaving you behind." Tear filling my eyes too.

"You may not physically try to kill your self on purposely but you've almost done it before, and that killed me inside. I could believe that I had almost let you do that without noticing a thing, I'm just scared that you'll do it again."

"I'm stronger then I was before Shar, if I wasn't than Shane would be with us, I let him go because he deserves to be happy, and that would never happen as long as my mother is living, but I know that I can be, if I couldn't than I would have just gone with him. I'm trying really hard to get over everything, but there's always something in the way stopping me."

"Then maybe you need more people around you helping you." Sharpay hinted. "Someone other then me,"

"What is with you and wanting me too let Troy in, I see nothing special about him yet here you are promoting him. I want to do this without having to lean on anyone else. That's the whole point in getting stronger. I want to put the piece back together for once."

"Okay, but just give him a chance to be a friend, no one said that has to mean letting him in, just treat him the same as everyone else you hang out with. Let him be there to distract you. And by distract you I mean open you eyes and see how fucking hot he is. He has to be good in bed if he looks that good." Sharpay said looking all dreamy.

"Your more like a guy then a girl sometimes, you're telling me to sleep with him, friends with benefits type a thing."

"Yeah you've had no problems with it before; in fact you've always been okay with skipping the friend's part and just hooking up with as many guys as possible."

"Wow I think that you have to be banned from talking about me to people that haven't meet me, because you make me sound like the biggest whore around."

"Well people tend to get mad when you advertise wrong so I'm just helping in the long run, now that I think about it, I should have told Troy that from the beginning, and maybe you would be annoyed at me whenever a bring him up. Maybe you would have come home with a better story tonight about what happened between you two, I'm sure everyone would love to know how good he is one the courts, in more ways then one, if you know what I mean." Wiggling her eyebrow suggestively, making me laugh harder at her being so… herself.

"Shut up Shar," laughing as I pushed her off the bed, landing on the floor hard, "But you know, I like the way you think, I'm determined to be the first to know if he knows how to score or if he will just spend his time on the bench. So for now make sure it's know he's mine."

"And you complain that I act like a guy."

Just like old time Sharpay and I spent the first night in a long while joking around, living in our own little bubble that we had created a long time ago, and having fun. Not letting our eye drift to the many boxes that were scattered across my bedroom floor containing the only part of my brother that I still had.

After more hours of just hanging out, Shar had pasted out next to me, and I lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take me when I knock on my bedroom had startled me. Getting up slowly trying to not wake Shar I opened it to see none other then Troy standing there. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? How did you know that I live here?" Questions flooded my head.

"Whoa slow down just grab some shoes and come with me and I'll answer any question you have."

"What about Shar?" I asked looking back at her sleeping.

"I already left her a note just encase she wakes up, now rumors are that you were always up for an adventure so let's go and have some fun." Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the house and into the dark streets. With a smile on my face I gladly followed him ready for a night filled with even more fun then I had expected, silently thinking that maybe for once Sharpay was right.

Walking down the street next to Troy he kept up on his promise and started to answer all my questions. "Well I guess you already have your answer to the first question, so on to number two. You must be used to people breaking in because one the door wasn't locked and two you dropped your keys in the cafeteria at lunch, so number three. Everyone knows that you live here, plus I followed you home and you led me here, yes I know a little stockerish but I had to know for sure. So do you have any more questions or is that it?" Shrugging his leather jacket off himself he wrapped it around my shoulder noticing that the chilly night air was getting to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled putting the jacket on properly. "So what exactly are we doing tonight or do you even have a plan?"

"Well you said that I was new around here and I didn't know how things work, well yes that is true, but what else is true is that you don't know anything about me either."

"I know that you lived in South Dakota, how boring could that be I mean isn't it all like trees and stuff."

"See you're sadly mistaken, and tonight I'm going to show you something that I used to do all the time back in South Dakota."


	3. Chapter 3

"Troy do you even know where we are?" I asked following him through the dark of night; slightly scared of what we were going to end up doing. Why I'm not sure. I've placed myself in much worse situations. If I could trust a very drunk Sharpay to get us home from some place that she had found earlier that night then I'm sure I could trust Troy to not get me raped or killed.

"Yes I know exactly were we are and I promise you're going to love it." reaching a building of some sort troy felt up around the door. "Now I need you to be silent till I tell you other wise. Okay?"

Looking at him in pure shock, "I'm sorry did you really just tell me what to do? And two are you stupid? I know you haven't known me long, but at least by now you should know that being silent isn't something that I can manage real well."

"Just do it or all of this will have been a waste of time." Watching him feel around for a little bit longer till the door popped open and Troy jumped up and smacked something at the top of it. Turning around and grabbing my hand he led me through the dark room. "Had to turn off the alarm, It's sensitive, even talking could have set it off. Now you can talk."

"So you have yet to actually tell me were we are, and what we're doing here." looking to Troy for some answers. "I'm guessing by the alarm that we're not meant to be in here. " Pressed up against his side scared that I might trip or hit something I continued to follow him.

"Once I turn on the light you'll know were we are, you spend more time here then anywhere else."

"Why are we at the mall?" seeing him roll his eyes at my question, I knew I had guessed wrong.

"We're not at the mall; I can tell you right now that you hate this place during the day, but your going to love it." Not quite getting what he meant I waited for him to flip on the lights, and then everything became clear.

"School, you brought me all the way to school so we could go swimming. Something that I can do when ever since I have my own pool in my backyard." looking at him, with a smirk on his face.

"Yea but this is a lot more fun, maybe a little thrilling?" putting a hand on my hip I gave him a knowing look. "Think about it; every time you have to go swimming for gym you'll be forced to think about tonight."

"You sound so sure that something exciting is going to happen tonight. Maybe I'll go home and think that being forced to do laps in here for gym is more fun."

"Oh yea and I'm he king of England."

"Well that makes you more appealing. I wouldn't mind being a queen; it would mean I get a bigger crown. Guess now I have no choice but to make you fall madly in love with me." with a plan in action I strutted up to troy.

"And now my queen to be, how do you plan to get me to do that?" And so the fun began.

Pulling my top off, dropping it to the ground, Troy's eyes stopping at the valley of my breasts, I started on my jeans. Now dressed in very little, making it hard for troy to function properly, I dove into the pool. "Hey bad boy, planning on joining me anytime soon or are you just going to stand there?" splashing him to make him move quicker, I now got the pleasure of watching him strip down to nothing more than his boxers. "The waters cool, which should help with a little problem you seem to have." Without another word he was in the pool.

Popping up above the water inches from my face, wrapping his arms around my waist, trapping me, "Last time I checked you caused my problem, as you like to call it, and cold water is not how I plan to fix it." closing the remaining space between us, we kissed and to my surprise it was soft and slow, yet not boring at all.

With what Shar and I had talked about earlier looming in the back of my mind I pulled away from the kiss, ducking under the water and swam between his legs. Turning around I looked across the pool at Troy, who now was stunned and confused. "I think that we need to make this a little more interesting." Unclasping my bra I slid it off tossing it across to Troy, before working on my panties, those landing directly on top of his head.

Swimming back over to Troy, still frozen in place, I took back the bra and removed the matching thong from its resting place, tossing them to the edge of the pool. "Hey you said I would always remember tonight every time we have to go swimming in here, so I want to remember the best part of you." Placing a chaste kiss to his lips, I worked his boxers down his legs till they were floating next to us. "Now here's a side of you that I could get used to." Grabbing his penis, a low moan escaped his mouth.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him into a heated kiss, my hands roaming everywhere from his hair to digging into his back. "Feisty, I like it." Troy said turning me around, pushing me up against the pool wall. Wasting no time he pushed into me, making me let out a scream. "A screamer, you just get better and better with time." Troy whispered into my ear nibbling on it. Pushing in again words went out the door and the room was filled with moans and screams.

Digging deeply into Troy's back from the pleasure I was sure I was going to draw blood. The pleasure building up I felt Troy's hand leave the back of my head and travel down to my clit and start to gently rub. "Let go baby. Cum with me." Throwing my head back losing my self in the feeling of Troy thrusting into me, I let go as my orgasm washed over me. "God baby you're so good, so tight." Troy buried his head into my neck, he too letting his orgasm wash over himself.

Standing there attached to each other nothing being said just enjoying the post orgasm bliss. "You know I'm not really one to cuddle with girls after sex, but I could get used to this." Lifting my head my head off its resting place on his shoulder, giggling at his random comment.

"Yea and most of the time I'm the one that ruins the perfect moment, but I guess you took that from me." Pulling away from him I hopped out of the pool and went in search of some towels. Coming back wrapped in my own towel I walked to the edge, wear Troy was collecting the soaking wet clothes from the water, handing the other to him.

"You know I think that you should just wear nothing more than a towel to school." Troy said wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Shut up horn ball. Now where are we going to find clothes to wear in the school?"

"Are you going to change into your gym clothes?" Troy laughing at the thought of me in the worse outfit ever made.

"It's bad enough I'm stuck wearing that horrid thing a hour and a half a day, but to actually wear it other then that , I'd rather go naked."

"Then it's settled, and I'll jut take this towel from you." troy joked reaching for the towel.

Slapping his hand away, laughing at his piggish comment. "In your dreams! Now come on we are going to Sharpay's locker." My comment not helping his confusion.

"So what you're going to wear her gym clothes? Yes I know she made some changes to them, but I still think that we should stick with the 'you going naked plan.'" Stopping in my spot, I turned and slapped his bare chest.

"Ha ha funny, but you really underestimate Sharpay. Her locker is like a mini closet. There's got to be something to wear. Plus you already got your show. You get the first for free, but the greedy have to pay." Getting to Sharpay's locker, it opened up and gave to a variety of things to choose from. After slipping into a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top we headed back to the locker room to find something for Troy to wear.

After Troy changed into some basketball shorts and t-shirt we made our way through the school to the front door. "You know I actually like this school, when it's like this." Troy said glancing around the empty hallway.

"So this is something you used to do a lot then? I just think everything creepy looking being all dark. I feel like something's going to pop out, it's so much better filled with people. But I guess that's just because my house is always empty now."

"See you learn things about people when you talk to them. I never did say why I moved here did I?" Walking home Troy dropped me off before going home himself. Walking into the house I made sure all the lights were off and snuck back into my room.

"So did you have fun with Troy?" Whipping around at the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"What the fuck Sharpay? You almost gave me a heart attack." Holding a hand to my racing heart.

"Well you're not wearing the same thing you were wearing earlier, and you have his jacket on. So what did you get up to? Nothing to crazy without me?" Sharpay said sitting up. "OMG you guys were at school!"

"Yea lets just say not all blondes are stupid, and yes I'm talking about you." slipping off Troy's jacket I crawled onto the bed.

"So is he big like people are saying or did you just not pay attention and fuck each other senseless?"

"Personal much? But I guess I could confirm that the rumors are true, the boy has a huge package." Giggling like a little girl at my comment.

"So you seem like your in such a better mood then you've been in lately." Sharpay casually said.

"It has nothing to do with Troy. I had just forgotten how to have fun for a little bit. Troy was just there when I remembered."

"Yea right you just got laid. He must be good in bed for you to be this happy." Lying down again she turned off the lights to go to sleep.

"I don't know about him being go in bed, but he seems to do fine in the pool."

Getting ready in the morning with Sharpay is the hardest thing to do. Mornings are painful enough without feeling like you're on 'What Not to Wear'. Normally by now I would have kicked Shar out of the room, but this morning too many things were running through my head; so I just let her do what she wanted to.

The halls of school were no different that any other day, Sharpay still talked away not noticing that people weren't listening. People still said hi to us, but no matter what I could help but scan the hallways for a certain blue eyed boy. Not I wasn't supposed to care, shouldn't want to talk to him, but I did.

"Hey did you hear what I said, or are to still to busy looking for Troy?" Shar said breaking my trance.

"I wasn't looking for him. I was just looking around." I poorly defended myself knowing I'd been caught.

"Well he's at your locker; just encase you wanted to know. See you in gym. Tootles." walking away with only a wave in Troy's direction.

Walking up to my locker move Troy out of my way so I could open it. "What do you want troy?" I said pulling out my gym bag.

"Well rumor around the school is that there's going to be a huge party at the Wreakroom tonight, I wanted to know if you and Sharpay are up for it."

"It's the Wreakroom; it's always a huge party. I'll talk to Shar and see if she's going, so we'll put it as a maybe. Now I've got to go change for gym, rumor has it we're swimming today. Try to not get turned on to quick." Smirking I purposely brushed by him.

Walking into the change room and going to my usual spot meeting with Shar, who for once was there before me. "So are we going to the Wreakroom tonight?" she asked me right away.

"Wow, I only just got told about that. I told Troy I would ask you if you wanted to go." Pulling out my black stink bikini I started to put it on.

"Yea so we are so there, just like old times. Now you know that you're not going to be able to go swimming in that. All it is, is two triangles and string. Were doing laps and your going to be bored out of your mind watching everyone from the bench."

"No one said I planned on going swimming, more like taking a dip, and taking a dip, and teasing a few guys. Plus troy said after last night any gym class spent in the pool should be ten times better." Grabbing my towel we made it out of the change room to join everyone.

Heads turned as we walked in, mostly because I wasn't in the regulation red one piece and everyone else was. Dropping my towel on the floor I dove into the pool coming up behind Troy; who had his back to me. "Is today better than last night or were you just lying to me last night?"

Troy turned around and wrapped his arms around my waste. "Well considering the fact that I didn't get teased by pieces of small fabric that your wearing now," Troy said wrapping his finger around the string that was holding up my top, "and I kind of think that having an audience ruins it, so I guess I was right, but seeing you in this does come in close to first."

Hearing a whistle blow from behind me I turned around in Troy's arms to find coach Bolton staring at me. "Miss Montez I believe you know the rules, you not the wear anything other then the standard swimsuit that the school provides, so I'm going to have to ask you to go change and sit out for the remainder of class. Everyone else start doing warm up laps." Pulling myself out of the pool excepting the towel I previously dropped from the coach and strutted into the change room.

After sitting on the bleachers for the rest of class doing sheet work the bell rang, signalling the end of class, and everyone else got out of the pool. Grabbing my bag from beside me I stopped Troy just before he got to the locker room. "Maybe if you're really good till tonight, I'll think of fixing your little problem I created earlier." Brushing my hand over his hardened member, watching his eyes close in pleasure before opening them again, now filled with lust. Standing up on my tippy toes I kissed the side of his mouth the walked away feeling his eyes on my back.

Standing in front of the mirror in a silver metallic strapless dress that came to mid thigh and matching silver four inch heels, I was ready to go grabbing my clutch I walked downstairs to the awaiting car with Sharpay in it. Getting in and giving her a hug I looked at her pink mini dress. "You know I hope you're wearing something under that, because if your not everyone's going to be able to see everything the second you get out of the car."

Throwing her signature smirk at me and giving me a knowing look she said, "Ye that could happen but since I'm not a whore it won't, but for your sake I hope Troy has some self control and is able to keep it in his pants long enough to get somewhere more private, because that dress will come off in one tug, and your telling me about being exposed." pulling up to the Wreakroom we both got out. "Ready to be back in your true environment?" Sharpay asked shouting over all the noise as we pushed our way through the crowd of party goers.

"All I need is a drink and a spot on the dance floor and I'm good to go." I shouted back while flagging over the bartender. Grabbing our freshly made drinks we split up, Sharpay going to find different people and me to the dance floor. Swaying my hips to the beat of the song, not caring who was looking, just having fun being care free again. Everyone knew that at any party the first place to look for me was on the dance floor. Just dancing by myself as everyone looked on, some trying to dance with me, usually being denied, so why was tonight so different.

Claustrophobic! Going out with Sharpay used to be fun. Drinking, dancing, and being surrounded by people. But as some guy grabs me from behind grinding up on me all I can feel is everything closing in on me.

By now Sharpay was past drunk, there was no way she could help me. Familiar faces surround me but I have to desire to talk to any of them, let alone ask them for help. Turning around I'm met with sparkling blue eye. Not a word needed to be said as he gently wraps his arm round my shoulder and pushes through the crowd of people and out the back door.

Relief sets in and it's all because of the one I feel the need to push away. The one Sharpay keeps telling me is going to be good for me. As many times I have disagreed, he seems to have good time and is always there when I get the feeling to run. "So it got a little crowded back there huh?" Troy said leaning back against the brick wall.

"Yeah I just needed to catch my breath, and get some fresh air." I started to walk away from him trying to avoid conversation.

"Wow I pull you out of the club, were you look like you're about to faint, and I don't get a thank you?" Pushing off the wall he jobs to catch up to me. Stopping me from going any further, he stands in front of me.

"You should know by now that I don't say thank you. I don't have to say anything to you. I never asked you to do anything, you just did it." Looking up into his eyes I gave him a smirk before turning once again and walked away.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something." I stopped in my tracks to hear what he was going to say. "The other night in the pool you seemed like a completely different person. You stopped being the cold hearted bitch you act like when everyone else is around, and opened up to me. No you've gone back to ignoring me, pushing me away. If I didn't know better I would think that you were bi-polar."

"No there's a difference. That night was about me trying to block out the real world and just be carefree. Because in the real world no everyone's life is perfect. I miss my old life, the one without stress, a nagging best friend, and an annoying new kid. So if I were you I'd stop while you're behind and make a move on to something else because your failed attempts to figure me out are getting lame."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn. Obviously you need to talk to someone. Why can't I be that guy?" Troy asked, the hurt showing in his eyes.

"You can't be that guy because no one can. I don't need to talk to anyone about anything. What I need is a better mother and my brother back. So unless you can perform miracles that your no use to me. So once again move on." Stumbling away I went back into the club, forgetting all about dancing and headed straight for the bar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I last updated, the summer was crazy, then school started, and things got busy. I'll try and get the next chapter written and uploaded as fast as I can.**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up after a night out is never fun. But this morning it was worse then just having to deal with a hangover. This morning looked like someone had taken a scene out of a horror movie and made me the character that dies first. I didn't know where I was, how I got there or much of anything to do with last night. I wasn't in my dress, but in a baggy t-shirt. There was no light in the room so I couldn't see anything. But the bed was comfortable and my head was pounding.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up again, but there was a glass of water and two aspirins on the bed side table. "Well good afternoon sleeping beauty." Rolling over to see were the source of the voice was, I came face to face with none other then Troy Bolton. Sitting up, and regretting that decision right after. "Hey slow down, you had a lot to drink last night, moving might be hard today."

"What the hell an I doing here Troy?"

"Like I just said you had a lot to drink last night. Do you even remember anything?" Troy said trying to get me to lay back down.

"That doesn't concern you. In fact nothing to do with me concerns you. Yet here I am, with you playing hero again. Now why the hell am I here, where ever this is, and not in my own house in my own bed?"

"I would have felt really guilty if I woke up this morning, turned on the T.V and found out that you had been killed and thrown in a ditch. So while you were rambling on about everything and nothing, while taking about 30 shots of tequila, I decided to take you home so you couldn't get alcohol poisoning. But your mother was home, and I didn't think she'd like it if you were being brought home by some guy so I came home knowing my parents were gone for the night."

"Thank You, for once again trying to understand my life, and failing again. So one last question. Were the fuck is my dress?"

'You threw up all over it so I washed it. I would have given you more to wear but you wouldn't let me put anything else on you. I put it in the wash so you could wear it home." Troy said getting up from the bed. Turning to go to the door.

"Troy?" He turned to me, "Thanks."

"What happened to you never saying Thank You?"

"No one ever deserved one before."

"What do you take in your coffee?"

'Nothing I take it black." Once Troy had shut the door and I could hear his foot steps becoming more distant, I got up, and out of the bed.

People say that when you look at someone's room it can tell you a lot about the person who lives in it. In Troy's case he had a lot more going on for him then just basketball. Sure his room was filled with basketball things, but with a closer look I could also see an old Polaroid camera, an acoustic guitar, and toy models of vintage cars, still in their packages. Going back over to wear the guitar sat, I picked it up and walked back to the bed. Strumming a few cords, before picking up a song.

_Tears are forming in your eyes,a storm is warning in the skies,the end of the world it seems,you bend down and you fall on your knees,well get back on your feet ,yeah,don't look away, don't run away,baby it's only life,don't lose your faith, don't run away,it's only life._

"I didn't know you could play the guitar and sing."

"That makes two of us." I replied taking the coffee he handed me.

"Yeah turns out I have more talent then just basketball." "Troy said laying back down on the bed.

"So do you want to know what happened last night in more detail?" Giving him a knowing look that he couldn't mistake. "I'll take that as a no."

Leaning my head on his shoulder I let out a sigh. "Every so often something happens and I get the need to get blind drunk to forget about everything."

"You mean things with your brother?" Troy guessed. "Or is it your mother?"

"They're kind of connected. My mother has never really been the most maternal person; in fact I don't remember I time where she held me, hugged me or gave me a kiss growing up. But I learned to deal with it. My brother just couldn't take it anymore and shot himself." Tears streaming down my face as Troy leaned over to grad the tissue box from the side table. :Do you know how deafening a gun shot is when it goes off fifty feet from you."

"You were in the house?" Troy said timidly not wanting to push me.

"Yeah." I said letting Troy wipe more tears away. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I mean I haven't talked to anyone about it."

"Maybe it's a good thing to talk about it. Get it off your chest. You don't have to tell me about it all at once, take your time."

"Why do you want to hear about it though? It's not exactly the happiest tale to tell. In fact most people would tell me to get some help after hearing it. Yet you lay here willing to let me babble on about it. It just doesn't make sense."

"When I first saw you, you were completely pissed off. I saw through your act right away. Any time your upset or sad or anything that makes you feel vulnerable, you throw in this face that everything is okay, but I can tell that your slowly killing yourself on the inside."

"How much has Sharpay told you about me?" Sitting up; looking into his eyes waiting for my answer.

"When I asked she told me the basics that everyone knows. When I pushed further she told me that it was up to you if I found out anything else."

"As much as you want to hear about my stories, I'm interested in how you got into so many things." Smiling at him as the mood in the room changed.

"As much as I loved basketball growing up, I had a short attention span and got bored quickly playing by myself. So my parents raced around for something that would entertain me." Troy smiled looking at me.

"And so came along the guitar."

"Pretty much yeah. The rest of the stuff it guess came from being around my family."

"Like what? If I tell you about my family, I expect something from you too."

"My grandfather has all these vintage cars that he's been rebuilding for years. Every time we'd go up to visit I'd get to help. It kind of became our thing."

"So you guys are close?" I whispered slipping into my own thoughts. Looking over to the picture that sat on top of his dresser, with all of his family in it, made me start to wonder why I didn't end up with a actual family. Did I do something that made me deserve to not have one?

"What's on your mind?" Troy said pulling me out of my thoughts. "You know a lot of the time when people are talking to you, you tend to zone out. Where do you go?"

"Sorry. Things just catch my eye, or something will say something and it just makes me think. Look I think that I should go home. Shar is probably wondering where I am. Knowing her she's about to call the police." Changing from his t-shirt back into my dress, I grabbed my things and we walked downstairs. Looking around at the walls that were filled with family pictures, my previous thoughts invaded my mind again. Why didn't I have this?

"I'll see you at school on Monday okay?" Troy said opening the front door for me. "And remember I'm always here if you need to talk." Giving him a smile, I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for everything." Turning and walking out the door I grabbed my phone from inside my purse and sent Sharpay a text, letting her know I was alive, then started the walk home.

"Gabriella?" Hearing the shrill of a voice from downstairs, knowing if I didn't answer she would just come upstairs to find me. I dragged myself out of bed for the second time that day, still a little hung over, and went to the top of the stairs.

"What?" The clicking of heels as the only response. Once again groaning before descending down the flight of stairs.

"That's better dear. I did not raise you to act childish and shout from across the house. You should know by now that I simply will ignore you if you choose to do so."

"You didn't raise me, and ignoring me is your favourite past time." I mumbled under my breath.

"So I got a call from your school today. They said you didn't show up today." She turned to look at me, giving me her full attention. Tapping her foot she waited for an answer.

"I am sick mother."

"I don't think Stanford will care that you were sick when they look at your application. If you were your brother it wouldn't have mattered, but you don't really have the best grades, or extra curricular activities to make you stand out. If you miss any more days they may just choose someone else that didn't act like a child, and had the maturity to show up to school everyday."

"What is your problem? I have a 4.0 grade point average. I'm the captain of the soccer team, the vice president of the school, I'm on the dance team, scholastic decathlon, year book staff, I tutor freshmen after school, and I have the third highest G.P.A in the school. Get over the fact that I'm not your precious baby boy, because you killed him. If you acted more like a mother and less like a bitch he might not have shot himself." Storming out of the room I stomped back upstairs.

Slamming my bedroom door shut I grabbed my jacket, opened my window and climbed down the tree. The words spoken from earlier rang through my head on repeat till I got to the house that was a few blocks from mine. Walking around back hoping that no one would notice me I found the set of door I was looking for. I stood there for a moment before lightly knocking on the glass.

The curtain shifted slightly before the door slid open. "Gabriella?" Seeing Troy standing there rubbing the sleep out of his eyes hit a chord in me triggering the tears that I willed not to fall to stream down my face. He guided me into his room and shutting the door before pulling me into a hug.

Slowly pulling it together I looked up at Troy from his arms. "I'm sorry I woke you didn't I? I should have called first."

He brushed a strand of hair from my face before saying anything. "I said that I'm always here to talk didn't I? Even if it is one in the morning. Now are you going to tell me what happened or do you just want to sit for a little bit longer?"

"The school called my mother and told her that I wasn't in class all day, so when she got home she ranted for ten minutes about how I was never going to be good enough to get into Stanford and that I was lazy and that if it were my brother then it wouldn't have been a problem." Dropping my head into my hands I continued to sob.

Troy gathered me in his arms and placed a kiss on my forehead. "How long is she home for?"

Letting out a sadistic laugh, "She's never home for very long, just long enough to remind me that she'll never love me like she loved Shane." Stopping to catch my breath and stop the tears. "I can't even be in the same house as her I've worked to hard for her to ruin everything I've worked so hard to fix."

"Well your definitely not going home tonight," Troy removed him self from the bed and walked over to one of his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. "You can wear this and I can drive you home in the morning." simply listening to him a changed and crawled into bed with him. With his arm wrapped around my waist and his heart beat loud in my ear I fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *

**So this chapter took the longest to write mostly because I forgot about writing for a month or so and by the time I had come back to write the ending I had writers block. But because of it I went back to the beginning of the story and reread it and realized that I have horrible editing. So if you notice bad editing I'd love to know about it.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****So I have de****cided to write this chapter from Troy's point of view instead of from Gabriella's.

* * *

**

Falling asleep with Gabriella in my arms was a bittersweet moment. On one hand she seemed to just fit there like it was made to be, but on the other if it wasn't for her being so upset then she would have never have even been over in the first place.

I eased myself out of bed trying my best not to wake her up, all she did was groan a bit then roll over and go back to sleeping peacefully. I walk upstairs in need of food and coffee, and then it hits me. Standing in front of me are none other then my parents.

"So we leave you home for less then three days by yourself and you manage to break the one rule that I emphasised the most. NOBODY OVER! And yet when me and your mother came home and she went to check on you she found the two of you in bed."

"It's not like that dad. Nothing happened she just needed someone to talk to. It was late when she came over, I was too tired to drive her back, and I was not going to let her walk home alone. So she stayed." Grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a seat at the kitchen knowing that this conversation was far from ending.

"You've been back for a week Troy," Now moms got to put in her two cents. "We don't need you to get into any trouble already. I thought that when we talked about moving back we made it very clear that your past and childhood would stay where we left it. And so far, you've done a good job. But you having a girl in your bed is not helping yourself. As we said before we will not hesitate to pack up and move if being here is a problem.

"I'm not getting into trouble, Gabriella not like that. We were just talking last night." Finishing my cup of coffee off I poured another for Gabriella and walked back down to my room.

Walking in to my room, I saw Gabriella sitting up in bed. I handed her the cup before sitting down next to her. "What was that all about?"

Sighing and running a hand over my face before looking at her. "It was nothing." immediately she gave me a look of disbelief.

"I don't want to get in between you and your parents. I knew I should have gone home last night." Now it was her turn to run her hands over her face. Looking into her eyes, I could see the fear that she had caused a rift to form between me and my parents.

Standing up and walking over to her side of the bed I knelt in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Look you didn't do anything. My parents will get over it. If we had been anywhere but in her and you had more clothes on then it wouldn't have been such a big deal. How about we go get breakfast and let them calm down okay?"

After getting dressed and going through the back door from my room to avoid my parents and the soundtrack of their yelling, we hopped in my truck and started to drive.

"You know it would be a good idea to pick where we're going before we end up in the middle of nowhere and stave to death." I could tell the comment was made to break the silence but she did have a point.

"And where do you recommend?" Looking over at her nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know I've never really been a morning person so I've never really been out for breakfast, at least not here." She said looking up and giving me a small smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Well how about me stop at the first place that sells breakfast and see what we get?"

"Okay? But if I end up with food poisoning tomorrow then I blaming you."

Lunch was a tense moment with Gabriella spending it mostly quiet drawn into her head by her thoughts. The morning hadn't started as well as I would have hoped considering how it ended last night so I did push her to talk and let her work through it on her own. We finished off our food and then it was time to drop her off. So with a kiss to the forehead and a promise that she did nothing wrong I started the short drive home. Believe me I tried my very hardest to make it longer then needed, but even after stopping to fill up the tank and waiting in the extra long line for the car wash; that most people would have avoided at all costs, I was pulling up to the driveway. So very slowly, I trudged up the front steps dragging my feet in a manner that resembling a five year old.

Walking into the house via the front door this time I made my presences known in hopes of locating my parents so I could get to my bedroom before they got to me, but nothing in the house made a sound. I knew they were home due to both of their cars being in the driveway and the fact that they would miss the opportunity to finish off this morning earlier conversation with a little more thought put into what was being said. So I made my way through the house until I got to the den were they quietly sat, dad with the sports section of the newspaper and mom with one of her books. But other then a glance at me when I walked into the room, they did nothing else and went back to their reading. "So are you really just going to sit there and say nothing?" I sat flopping down in the empty armchair opposite of them.

"What else are we supposed to say to you Troy? I thought we had done all the talking that needed to be done before we left but apparently I was mistaken and everything we said went in one ear and out the other."

"Mom I said it's not like that. I never planed for any of the things that have happened this weekend to happen they just did. Believe me I did not want her to stay over because of the reason she did I just didn't really have any other choice. She was upset and needed someone and I wasn't about to turn her away, not in the state that she was in. Plus your home early, you're not meant to be home till tonight."

"I don't really think that us coming home is the point, but I will get to that in a minute. The fact is that you broke several rules that we set, so no we were not just mad at you for this morning. You honestly did not think that we would leave you at home by yourself and not have someone watching over you. I told Mrs. Wilson to call us if anything was wrong or you were up to anything. That would be why we're early." Dad had put down the paper all together during his spiel.

"I'm seventeen and you pretty much got me a babysitter. I thought you trusted me more then that?"

"So did we Troy but I don't think going out and partying on Thursday which is a school night Troy, so from that I don't even think I have to ask if you were at school yesterday do I?" Shaking my head no at her. Knowing she was more disappointed then angry. "And bringing home a girl not only last night but according to Mrs. Wilson she was over Thursday night too." By the way, the conversation was going my guess was it was dads turn to start again. Him letting his anger show.

"And don't get me started on Wednesday." Moms' ears perked up at that one. If I officially get to see Monday, I will be very lucky. "Going out and partying is one thing; at least I can chalk that up to teenagers' antics. But breaking into the school at night. You'd think that you've learned your lesson with that one."

"How come I'm just learning about this now Jack?" Mom said turning to Dad.

"Calm down Lucy, I would have told you sooner but I was a little busy with making sure Troy would end up in the same place he did last time. But that not it is it Troy?"

"What do you mean that's not it. I think you've got everything I've done."

"You weren't alone Troy. You were with Gabriella that night too." How he figured that one out is lost on me. "You may have remembered to shut off the alarm when you went in but you forgot that there are cameras around the school." Crap.

"Gabriella was the girl that was over these past few day right?" Leave it to dad to make everything a little more complicated.

"Yes that would be her but if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been there. I had to convince her to go with me and I never even told her where we were going till we were in the school."

"Your missing the point again Troy, and I've read her file she not exactly the best at staying out of trouble either."

"Can we just end this entire conversation now so you guys can figure out what you're going to do to me?"

"Fine, but stay in the house and I'll shout you for dinner when it's ready." So with that I got up, pulling out my phone to send a quick text to Gabriella, and down to my room."

The night went by mostly in silence, and the morning hit early. Being an early bird, I didn't mind and got ready to go out for a run. Grabbing a water bottle and I was out the door. Starting a slow pace a familiarized myself with the area again. Eventually I came back to the basketball court were I had found Gabriella that night that we decided to have a little fun in the pool. This time I didn't find a crying girl but I did find something that no one could miss. Apparently, I was the same because he turned toward me when I got close to the court. "Hoops heard a few rumours that you were back in town."

Doing the guy handshake with him brought back many memories. "Yeah I was told not to get to comfortable because the second I screw up then we're gone." Grabbing the basketball that he was holding I made a three pointer. "I've been back all week and I haven't run into you once. It's not as if I could miss you with your hair. It seems that will never change."

"Yeah well last week was hard on me and my parents so we told a few days off and went up to the cottage. When I first got a call saying that you were back I flipped. I was sure I was never going to see you again. After everything that went down I was sure that even if your mother let you live she'd tie you to the basement stair with a chain."

"Yeah so did I especially after how this year started. But somehow, they got it in their heads that coming home was the right thing to do. You know small town, maybe they hoped I'd grown up enough to stay out of trouble here."

"Well for someone that's only been back a week you've seemed to get into trouble quick. First the pool then, the party. As if this week wasn't dramatic enough." He started to laugh when he saw the shock on my face. "Remember it's a small town, there is never very many secrets well at least not where you're concerned."

"Shit that's all I need is people remembering me as the guy from the pool. I honestly want to know how so many people found out. I freaked when my dad told me he knew, but then again he works there." Slapping me on the back, we quickly got back to how things used to be, forgetting about everything around us and playing a game of one-on-one. Just like old times.

Hours later, the sun was out and blazing so we stopped our game to get some water. Both of us saying nothing just trying to catch our breaths when a sound of someone running near us drew our attention. The thing about the basketball court was that you had to know where it was in order to get to it or else you would get lost. I looked out to see if it was someone that I recognized.

"Hey Chad. I figured I'd find you hear since you weren't picking up your cell." She stopped to catch her breath as well.

"Yeah well it's a Saturday morning. Where else would I be? I'd introduce the two of you but it seems that you've already gotten to know each other." Chad smirking at her face as her face turned a light shade of red.

"How did he know about the pool? Even better question, how do the two you know each other?"

"Well Gabi, apparently its news and everyone knows about the pool. As for how I know him we were best friends since kinder garden…" I replied.

"Then the Idiot moved for being stupid." Chad finished. "Well I believe I'm done here so I'll leave the two of you alone. This time try to keep your clothes on." Giving him a playful shove in the direction that Gabriella had come from I turned myself towards her knowing that things needed to be explained.

"So… where do we start?" I started rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't know? How about how you left out this huge chunk of information about your life. So you lived here your entire life. I should have known when I ran into you here the other day."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know about, just like there's a lot about you that I don't know about. I would have told you had you asked but you didn't, and I'm kind of glad you didn't because it's not a happy tale to tell."

"So why move back to a place that holds your past? I mean you had the chance to start fresh and you come back here. If I could move and have no one know what I used to be and all the drama that surrounds me than without a second guess I would."

"But how long could you pretend to be someone that your not. Eventually someone finds out, you think you trust someone, you fess up and your right back to where you used to be but worse because everyone knows you lied."

"Your logic sucks." Laughing at her statement. "So what's the full story? What could you have possibly done to make your parents move out of state?" Gabriella asked flopping down on the grass and looking up at me.

Joining her on the ground, I thought about where to start. "I was the kid that would do something stupid until I got caught just to see how long I could get away with it. I did that until my lawyers could not convince the judge anymore that I shouldn't spend two months in juvie. So I spent the summer before high school locked up. I was pissed off from the summer that adding moving away just made me go looking for trouble even more."

"It's kind of cliché to fall for the bad boy. In fact it sounds sort of like a bad movie."

"I would agree with you there but then again we're talking about us, and I really don't want to be a flop movie. Can't we be like a James Bond movie? You could be the bond girl."

"So what now you want me half naked?" She said playfully shoving me.

"Well… and fully naked in some scenes, plus you're already half naked all we need is a camera and we're ready to roll."

"Now you're demanding a sex tape! You just cannot be satisfied can you? I give an inch and you take a mile. Now you're not going to get any of it. Not even the bad cheesy movie." She jumped up from the ground, crossed her arms, and looked down at me.

"Oh yeah I bet I can change your mind." I said jumping up as well.

"Don't you think about it! You won't even catch me and then you'll be worse off then you are now." I smirked.

"I'll take my chances on catching you and there's nothing else that you can take from me, I don't even have the bad cheesy movie anymore." With that, we both took off running. Going back along the path that she had taken to get to the basketball court I sprinted hoping on catching up on the short lead she had on me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
